Sir Gawain and the Loathly Lady
by puppydog4
Summary: Sonic's life is danger and so is Camelot, but a hideous woman has the answer to save both Sonic and Camelot. But, in order to get it sonic must give of the knights as her husband. sonic must make a choice and Gawain might just be the one to be the husband to the Lady. Based on the retold story by Selina Hastings.


**Here's my first attempt at one shot. So, please no bad comments. Well enjoy.**

Our story begins in the kingdom of Camelot, Sonic, after finding out that he was the true King

Arthur comes to the kingdom from time to time with the help of Merlina. One day, Sonic was invited to go hunting with the knights. He had unknowingly got separated from the other knights, until he realized he was far away from his companions.

Sonic walked around for hours, until he got to a lake. Suddenly, he heard a horse approaching. He looked up and saw a grey bat wearing black armour and sitting on a black horse.

"So, you are the king that I keep hearing about. I challenge you to a fight," the bat said. Sonic smiled and was about to accepted the challenge, but he remembered that Caliburn was back at the castle. The bat smiled evilly and charged at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged it and tried to attack, but the bat dodged his attack.

The bat pointed his lance at Sonic, but he paused and said, "There is no pleasure in killing you too easily. I shall give you a chance to save both your kingdom and your life. So, listen carefully; come back in three days with the answer to this question: What is it that women most desire? If you can answer that, then you are a free man. If not, then you shall die, and I shall claim your kingdom." With that the knight rode away laughing.

Sonic watched the knight ride off, and then he ran back toward Camelot. On the way, Sonic stopped every woman he saw and asked them the question, but they all gave him s different answer. When he reached the castle, the knights greeted him and then he asked Percival the question.

"I don't know sire, but I could go and ask," Percival said. When Percival came back, she said, "There are many answers, sire. Some say beauty, others want power, or spiritual salvation." Sonic could agree on none of the answers.

Finally on the third day, Sonic set off to meet the knight. While running, Sonic heard a woman calling his name, and looking around he saw a flash of red. Sonic followed and then he saw a white female bat in a scarlet dress and sitting on a tree stump. When she looked up at him, Sonic couldn't help, but gasp.

The bat was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. She had the nose of a pig. She had a misshapen mouth, which showed yellow rotting teeth. She had only one eye, while the other was covered by a giant wart. She was mostly bald with a few strands of white hair. Her body was swollen and out of shape. She had a hunchback and her fingers were gnarled like tree roots. And finally her wings were wrinkly and disgusting-looking with skin that was peeling off.

"My lord king, why do you look dismayed? She asked in a surprisingly sweet voice. Sonic told her about the challenge the knight had given him and how he would die without the answer to the question.

The lady bat laughed and said, "I can answer your question. There's no mystery to that. But if I give you the answer, you must promise to grant me one wish- whatever it may be."

"Sure, I will grant you whatever you want. So, can I have the answer now, please," Sonic said.

The lady whispered the answer in his ear. Sonic knew that was the true answer. Sonic was about to leave, but the lady caught his arm.

"Now for your side of the bargain," she said, while holding his arm.

"Oh yeah, so what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"My request is that you give me one of your knights to be my husband," she said.

Sonic turned pale. How can he give one of the knights as a husband to this hideous creature?

"I don't think I can do that! You're asking the impossible! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately! Can't I just give you a gift card or something else," Sonic said.

"A king never breaks his word, especially a honest one," she said feeling a bit hurt of what he said.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I will keep my promise. I will come back tomorrow with your future husband. Hopefully," Sonic said, while saying the last part quietly. Sonic turned away and ran off to complete his quest.

Soon, he came to the lake, where he saw the black knight waiting for him. The knight lifted his lance in a mocking salute. "Well, have you come to surrender your kingdom?" he asked.

"I have the answer to your question," Sonic said, ignoring the knight's comment. The knight stood still and waited for the answer.

"What women most desire is to have their own way," Sonic said, while smiling.

The knight gave out a scream of rage. "Damn you, Sonic! May you roast in hell!" the knight yelled as he rode away angrily. That night Sonic sat near the fireplace feeling miserable. The knights noticed his melancholy mood. Percival went to ask him what was bothering him.

"I made a promise that I can't seem to keep," he replied.

Sir Gawain heard this and said, "Sire, please I beg you, let me defend you! Grant me the quest to save your honor!"

Sonic looked at the red echidna and remembered the frightful features of the ladies. But, Sonic knew that he had no choice. Sonic took a deep breath and began to tell him about the Black Knight and the challenge, how the Loathly Lady came to his rescue, of her terrible deformity, and the price she demanded for saving his life.

As Sonic talked, the other knights and their ladies listened. When Sonic finished talking, no one spoke a word. Those who were married thankfully looked at their wives and those who were not married prayed that the young man's courage would not desert him. Gawain looked stunned, but his spirit never faltered.

"Take me to her sire. I will marry her tomorrow," he said.

The next day Sonic and Gawain, along with Lancelot and Percival, and a small company of knights escorting a richly decorated litter, set out for the forest. The day was beautiful and sunny, but the band was melancholy. They walked for a while, until Sonic saw a flash of scarlet and saw the Loathly Lady sitting on the tree stump.

Sonic walked up to her and kissed her gnarled hand that she held out. Behind him the knights sat still as statues, they couldn't believe their eyes. "Good god, sire! The woman's a monster! We can't bring her to live among the ladies of our court!" one of the knights yelled.

Before Sonic could rebuke the knight, Gawain jumped down from his horse and knelt before lady. "Madam, will you honor me with your hand in marriage?" he said.

"Oh Sir Gawain, not you. Have you, too, come to mock me?" the Lady said sadly, but she saw the honest look on the knight's face, and she knew he had spoken sincerely. So, she gave him her hand and let him lead her to the litter which was waiting to carry her to the castle.

As they rode through the narrow streets of town, the lady hid her face in her hands, so none could see her ugliness. But when they reached the castle yard, she was obliged to step into view, and trembled as she heard the gasps of horror that greeted her appearance. Percival was the only one who showed no shiver of disgust as she welcomed the poor monster and took her hand to lead her to the bridal chamber.

Gawain and the lady were to be married that night. The wedding was a dismal occasion. Gawain moved as though in a trance for none of all of the jewels or fine velvet robe given to her could disguise the hideousness of the bride as she stumbled through the great hall on the arm of her husband. After the ceremony there was feast, but no one had the appetite to eat. After the feast, the musicians began to play, but no one had the heart to dance.

Then, Gawain seemed to shake himself awake, and gently leading his wife into the center of the hall, he guided her through the steps of courtly measure. Then, all the knights joined them with their ladies. When midnight struck, Sonic dismissed the company and escorted the couple to their chamber.

The chamber had been decorated with fresh leaves and the bed was covered in soft furs. But Gawain didn't seem to notice. With a groan, he flung himself into a chair in front of the fire.

"What must I do? What does the code of chivalry demand of me? Am I to spend the rest of my life shackled to a creature more hideous than the demon of a nightmare?" he thought.

Then he heard a rustle of silk behind him and his wife's sweet voice: "Will you not come to bed, my lord?"

Shuddering with horror he slowly turned his head, but when he completely turned his head, he was stunned to see a beautiful white bat with blue eyes. She had long white hair, and her figure was slender as a fairy's. She slowly placed her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I am your wife, sir Gawain. This is the Loathly Lady whom you see before you. By marrying me you have half-released me from a spell which doomed me to that disgusting shape, but only half-released," she said as she looked down. Then, she said, "I must return to that foul form for half of every day unless you can answer me one question."

"My wife, my dearest wife, what is your question?" Gawain whispered as he gazed at the Lady's lovely face. "You must tell me this: would you rather have me beautiful by day and hideous by night? Or would you rather have me beautiful by at night, as I am now, and my ugly shape during the day?" the lady said as she took a step back and looked at Gawain intently.

"Oh my love, how can I tell?" Gawain said distracted by the question. Then, he remembered that it was his wedding night, so he took her in his arms, and said "Come to me at night beautiful as you are now."

The lady frowned and took a step back. "That is uncharitable of you, sir. Do you condemn me to the contempt of the whole court; to be mocked and despised everywhere I go, unable to let the darkness hide my shame? This not what I expect a loving husband to wish for me, that I should suffer in this way!" the lady said.

"Oh, forgive me that was cruelly thoughtless of me. Be beautiful by day, my love, and resume your old shape at night," Gawain said as he held out his hand to her. But, the lady was still not pleased and refused his hand.

Oh, husband do you love your wife so little that you care not how vile she looks lying beside you? Are you so indifferent as to be content with an ugly witch as the companion of your private hours? Do you not consider my feelings at having to come to you every night repellent and deformed?" she said.

Gawain was loss for words that he just hung his head. Whichever choice he made was wrong. Gawain sighed and said, "Madam, I am unable to answer your question. You must choose whichever you prefer."

At this the Lady laughed and clapped her hands with joy. "That is the right answer to m question. You have given me what every woman wants-her own way. And now the spell is broken. You will never see that hideous old hag again. I am my true self-and will be yours forever," the Lady said as she put her arms around his neck. Then, Gawain kissed the Lady- his wife, while she returned the kiss.

The next morning Sonic was anxious to know how Gawain had survived the night, but he started to wonder why Gawain was staying in his chamber so late. He had expected Gawain to leave the side of his Loathly Lady as soon as courtesy allowed.

At midday Gawain finally appeared and led his bride into the hall. After explaining everything Sonic smiled and noticed how happy and so much in love they were. He realized that everything in the kingdom was fine and that night they celebrated happily.

**There all done. I hope you enjoyed this story and please do not leave any harsh comments. I will not tolerate. Just to let you know the bat is Rouge, but in this story is known as the Lady.**


End file.
